


Nothing to be Afraid Of

by perfectcosima



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and Cosima go to a theme park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to be Afraid Of

"You know, when I suggested that we come to a theme park, I kind of meant going on the teacup rides with Kira, and a lazy river ride. Not..." Cosima trailed off as she glanced hesitantly back up at the giant ride looming in front of them, "this."

Sarah just laughed, pulling her clone further ahead in the line when it moved up. "C'mon Cos," she teased, the adrenaline junkie already pumped up about the ride. "Kira is with Felix and S getting lunch. We'll have plenty of time to do this ride, even with the line."

Cosima curled her nose. "I'd rather be going out to eat with them," she argued, hoping desperately that Sarah would change her mind.

"We can eat later. Besides, this is exactly your style. It's all physics, yeah? You can do the math to see how whatever force keeps us in our seats when we go upside down."

Cosima just huffed at that, her gaze returning to the roller coaster. "I'd rather not think about how I'll be hanging upside down a hundred feet up in the air."

Sarah started to laugh, but then she stopped, looking curiously over at the dreadlocked woman. "Are you scared of heights Cosima?" she asked, amazed to even be asking that question.

"A fear of heights is illogical. Fear of falling, on the other hand, is prudent and evolutionary," Cosima replied, avoiding Sarah's gaze.

Sarah laughed, astonished at what she was hearing. "You mean to tell me that a girl who gets tattoos and turns every car she drives into a bloody death trap is afraid of going up on a roller coaster? And don't even pretend you came up with that phrase, Cos. I've been around you for long enough to know the the kind of shite you come up with. So who are ya quoting today?"

"Sheldon, from the Big Bang Theory," Cosima admitted sheepishly. "It's not like I like the show though. I used to watch it with Del... I used to watch it to make fun of the fact that they had no clue what they were saying."

"Yeah right," Sarah said, but her voice was more gentle. Cosima's slip-up about Delphine had broken her voice just barely, but Sarah had noticed.

Cosima shook out her body as they stepped forward, braving herself, although she didn't know what she was really doing, going to face her fears, or running from her past. Either way, Sarah did nothing to stop her, although they stood in silence until it was their turn to board the ride.

"Let's do this," Cosima said, her voice filled with false conviction, although her arms laying limp and still by her sides dismissed the idea of her enthusiasm.

They got on the ride, and pulled the bars down in front of them, locking them into position. Just before the ride took off, Sarah reached over and gently turned Cosima's head so they were facing each other.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Cos," she said softly. "I promise." She sealed that promise with an unexpected kiss, lightly brushing her lips against those so similar to her own.

Cosima reached up to her face, and touched her lips in shock, her eyes wide as she went to say something to Sarah. However then the ride began and they rocketed forward, stealing the words from her lips. If Sarah had been able to look any direction other than forward, she would have seen a small smile blossoming on the face of her clone, fighting against the buffeting wind that tried to force it away. At the end of the ride, they looked at each other, each breathless and with identical smiles on their faces.

"I told you there was nothing to be afraid of," Sarah said with a smug grin.

Cosima just stuck out her tongue and pushed up her own safety bar, and then Sarah's.

"I'd say you owe me lunch now," Cosima said, once they were out in the main park again. "And maybe another kiss."


End file.
